The journal of a madman
by Nick przybylinski
Summary: This is my first upload!:D please review it  I came up with this three days ago and the first chapter is not completly done but its getting there! Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to firefox vixen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The begining of insanity

**There I was straped in to the bed again rambiling on to the "non existint" cretures that seem so intent on making my life a living hell. It all started when I was twelve years old, I was a pretty normal child back then. I was about 4 feet and 3 inches tallwith hazelnut brown hair that was really poofy. I remember that older people would joke around and say that I looked like a younger version of some members from a band called the beatles. I still have the same sad blue eyes that made people so despretly want to help me untill they remembered everything I did to get in here in the first place. I heard a door open and I shifted uncomfortably onto my side to look at the door to see a pudgy doctor wadeling over to me.**

"**Ahhh seth are you ready to sleep." He asked me smirking at the fact that even if I wasent he was going to make me. I just looked at him with a simple look of annoyence and shrugged.**

"**Well then sit back. With that he pulled out a mask with a tube attached to it and placed it over my mouth, I begain to feel light headed as he walked away and everything around me went black. I started to dream about how this all happened and how I got here. It was a stifilingly hot day and I was in the living room watching my favorite tv program "The grim adventures of billy and mandy". There was a loud slam of a car door followed by the muffled sound of footsteps comeing across the gravel twords my door. The door flung open and my mom entered the house swaying worse then ever.**

"**Get off my couch you lazy little shit." She screamed as she stumbled over to sit down. I did as she said not wanting to anger her for fear she might use a belt to beat me with again. It was then that I noticed a strange creature outside my still open door lazily stareing in my direction. It was about as big a golden retrever, with opac green scales. There was a shimery sheen on its back which looked like a thin layer of slime. It looked into my eyes and opened its mouth a little to reveal eight sharp yellow teeth gleaming in the light of the sun which made them look all the more yellow. What is that I wondered? I took the riskand asked my mom. **

"**Mom what is that creature outside the door?" I turned around to see her glaring at me her dark blue eyes tinting with rage.**

"**You think your funny don't you." I feared she was going to get angrey soon so I quickly spluttered.**

"**No mom its just theres a crea."**

"**shut up you stupid little brat." She walked closer to me her slender build towering over me. "I don't get why I ever chose to keep you." With that she smacked me, as I hit the ground I raised my hand to my stinging face to feel warm tears running down my cheek. I walked to my room as fast as I could not wanting her to get madder at me. **

"**_Why put up with her boy?_" I heared the creature say as I passed by the door. Scared and shocked that the creature could talk I paused and looked out the door. The next thing I knew something hard hit me off the back of my head, I feel to the ground clutching my hands to where I was hit and whimpered.**

" **I said get back to your room." Hopeing my mom would leave me alone I got up and ran into my room.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

White coats and bad news.

**"Seth I see you are already awake." The taller doctor of the two said. I turned over on my side so I didn't have to see them. I felt a hand grip my shoulder tightly as I was turned over.**

**"We would like to ask you some questions." He continued as I stared at his associate and watch him squirm under the intensity of my glare.**

**"Whatever." I replied coldly. There questions were always the same every day. I closed my eyes and waited for them to begin. I heard the shorter man whisper something to the taller man who had talked to me, and then the questioning began.**

**"Now I'm sure you know the procedure and what we need you to do?" He asked like he didn't already know that. I flinched as they put the needle into me to inject a mild sedative so I didn't attack them. I felt my senses dull as the doctor smiled at me.**

**"Now then lets begin shall we." with a nod of my head the questions started. **

**"When was the first time you killed."**

**hmm this was odd i though. They always start asking me how it all happened, they dont just get right to the point. I started to think and explained the first time. **

**4 years earlier: It was a chilly fall night and I had just come home from my friend kyle's house. As I took off my sneakers I heard grunting come from the hall way. Great I though my mother is ethier drunk or has another guy over. I might as well go back to my friends I said quietly, as I slipped my sneakers back on and walked out the door to feel the chilly embrace of the air surround me. "i shouldn't have worn these jeans." I said as i looked down at the worn down jeans with holes on both knees. I jammed my hands into my sweatshirt pocket and started walking briskly in the direction of my friends house.**

**"Hey kid you lost or something." An unfamiliar voice said from behind me. I turned my head back to see who it was that was talking to me. As I turned around I felt a boot slam into my right ribcage. I felt the air rush out of my lungs as I fell to the ground I brought my hand to my ribs and put a hand out to stop myself from falling. As i stoped my self i felt the boot land hard on my back which sent me to the ground.**

**"Y_our making a fool of your self boy_." I looked over to see one of the creatures looking at me. I wondered if it was my mind playing a cruel joke on me or if i was really seeing one of those things again. I felt the mans boot dig into my side sending me into a near by trash can.**

**"Boy you know what you must do, stop wasting your time and get it over with!" The creature yelled at me well I stood up to face my attacker.**

**"I cant... I just cant do something like that." I said as the man swong at me with a right hook. After years of takeing beatings from my mother i knew i could take a hit when i had to, but i also knew how to fight back. I quickly sidesteped so the mans fist sailed through the air never makeing contact. I steped forward well crouching and upercuted the man in the chin. He staggered backwards the gripped his jaw, he looked at me with rage filled eyes.**

**"I was gonna let ya live but now your DEAD!" He then pulled out a 5 inch steel hunting knife with blood dried to the edge. My eyes widened with shock not at the fact that he had the knife but the fact that there was blood...and i got happy when i saw it. What in the hell is wrong with me i started to think to myself as the man aproched me knife outstretched, it was the the creature desided to talk again.**

**"You know its the only way boy, look he's even killed before. youd be doing everyone a favor by killing him." I could'nt fight it anymore it was right I had to , I just had to do it. The man lunged forward holding the knife up twords my chest. I dodged to the side and grabed the back of the mans head. I pulled his head down twords my knee. I used all the strength i could muster and smashed his face of my knee. I let go of his head and he droped to the ground bleeding from his face, I'd say it was possible he even had a broken nose. He started begging for forgivness, but it was to late the sight of his blood just made me lose it. I reached down and picked up the knife he had droped when i kneed him. I looked at the knife and then the man with a smile on my face, I bent down and slide the sharp blade acrose the mans neck. He screamed at first but because of the wound to his neck he quickly began chokeing on his own blood and stoped screaming as I lowered the kni.**

**"Thats enought for today." The tall doctor said looking visibly shaken by what i had just told them. I had never been this open with them, and i started to wonder if this was some new kind of drug one i wasnt used to , able to fight. With that the doctors left leaving me to relive that great night. The night i begain my decent into madness.**


End file.
